Therapy
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: Tom's therapist helps him remember who he really is...Regulus Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my friends. So this will be a three-shot unless you guys request another part in your reviews. It's not too long, and I might end up writing more. Well I don't own the HP series, obviously, and enjoy. Please review.**

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," I greeted my patient. Tom has always been my favorite because, to be honest, he doesn't really need much therapy. Though, lately he has been having some very intense dreams about an event he swears is a memory.

"Good morning, my lady," he teased me. Our meetings were often playful, which is odd of a therapist and their patient. However, his playfulness stings as much as it entertains. The man in the chair in front of me looked so much of a younger Sirius Black, that his jokes made me miss the old Marauder even more.

"I've told you before to just call me Hermione," I really wasn't concerned with being too professional, since he preferred a more relaxed environment.

"Then call me Tom," he bantered in response.

"Fine, _Tom_," I accentuated his first name, "how was your past few days? Anything I should know?"

"Not much," he brushed me off nonchalantly, cleaning his nails. He then broke into a grin, "better now that I get to see your pretty self."

"Thomas Smith," I chastised grinning, also.

He winced with a smirk, "Ooh, last name too?"

"Yes, you cheeky punk," I smiled at his antics. "Seriously though?"

His smile dimmed and he got pensive for a second, "Not much. Just a dream that really bothered me."

I clicked the top of my pen and began to take some notes. "The same as usual?" I inquired.

Tom nodded once more, "I can remember most of it now. I was in a cave, looking for something. I took a boat across the water and when I got to the island, there was a basin filled with what looked like water. I drank it, to reach this gold locket, and I had this house-elf beside me. I handed the locked to the house-elf once I reached it. My throat felt like it was on fire, so I went to get a drink from the lake near the edge of the island." Tom's eyes were closed and I began tearing up at the dream. It was exactly like Regulus Black's story, and his eyes closed made him look dead. It was a scary thing to see and it took me back to the day that Kreacher told us the story. "Suddenly, something reached up and dragged me under," he cringed. "Then I woke up," Tom looked over and he saw me wiping my eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he came over and sat in front of me, resting on his knees.

I laughed without humor, " Nothing, just an old story," I sniffed grabbing a tissue. Tom's brown eyes shown as he looked up at me.

"Well how about we go out for a coffee? You can tell me your story then," Tom asked, getting up. He in turn held out a hand to help me off my chair.

I nodded in response and grabbed my coat; it was time for my break anyways. I also had no more appointments until Monday, and it was Friday already. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off," I informed my assistant as Tom and I walked out the door.

We walked out the building and continued down the street to the little café on the corner. When we got inside Tom ordered our coffees; just the way I take mine. For a while we had morning meetings and we would take turns getting each other coffees. "Alright, my turn to be the therapist; you can be the crazy one for a change." Tom threw me a smirk as he started the conversation.

"You know I am a 'war hero', right?" I asked, referring to the past that had left me both physically and emotionally scarred. Tom nodded, growing solemn. When the war had finished, I'd wanted no more fame so I entered the field of psychology and therapy; Tom was my first patient. Tom had to fend for himself throughout the war, and spent the whole time in hiding. I had found him in the Great Hall after the final battle, wandering and you could clearly see how broken he was. My first instinct was to go up to him, where he then passed out at my feet. I took him in and nursed him back to health, setting off Ron's jealousy, leaving me single, and with a newly-healthy Tom. "Well, Harry's godfather had a younger brother. He helped us win the war, but nobody really knows."

Tom cocked his head to the side, "Sirius Black?" I nodded. "He had a younger brother?"

I nodded once more, "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Regulus Black… sounds very familiar…" Tom spaced out. When the waitress walked over with our coffees Tom shook his head out. His eyes went wide as he looked around frantically, suddenly confused. Suddenly he pulled his wand on me and began rapidly questioning me. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Kreacher?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my lovely readers. So, this chapter is short, and the next one is a bit longer. I want to thank those who have reviewed, and bug you guys for more reviews. Next chapter I'll see if you guys are content with where I leave it, but if I get at least three reviews giving me ideas on where to go next, I'll continue it. Because I am a terrible author and have no idea how to continue haha. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, and enjoy :D**

'…Kreacher?' I thought. Tom doesn't know Kreacher…but Regulus did… "I'm Hermione Granger…but, who are you?" I asked quietly.

"Regulus Black," he stated, also growing quiet. "And how did I get here, how did I get out of that cave, _he _was cursing me," his eyes grew hard, and his jaw set.

"Mr. Black-"

"Regulus, please," his request comforted me with it's familiarity. Not everything must have changed when he lost his memory.

"_Regulus_, what's the last thing you remember?" I inquired, trying to be tender with the confused man.

Regulus' eyes glazed over, his voice going monotonous, "can we discuss this somewhere else? I feel like he's watching me here."

My eyebrows knit together, "who's _he_?" I whispered.

'Voldemort' he mouthed, shoulders tensing. I nodded and pulled my wallet out of my purse. I left money on the table, we grabbed our coffees, and set off. When we got halfway down the street Regulus stopped and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Would you like me to carry anything for you?" he indicated to the books and drink in my hand. "It was rude of me not to ask," his eyes softened when he asked, and his gentle side was shining through. Apparently, in his time, he was trained as a gentleman. A welcomed change.

I smiled lightly, "no, thank you," I replied, "besides, we're almost at the apparition point, then once we got home we can talk. Sound good?" Regulus nodded in response. We kept walking down the road until we reached the Leaky Cauldron. From within, I heard Tom's voice in conversation with Hagrid.

"'Ello 'ermione," Hagrid called out. I walked over and greeted him with a hug.

"Hagrid?" Regulus questioned, a smile developing on his face.

Hagrid dropped his mug, "Regulus Black?" he whispered, in shock. Regulus nodded beside me. "'ow'd you get 'ere? Ain't you s'pposed to be dead?" Hagrid whispered frantically.

"That's what I though, too," Regulus and I spoke at the same time.

Regulus threw a smirk in my direction, and I tried to ignore it as I continued speaking, "Yes, Hagrid, which is why we must be going. I have to figure this out. Hagrid nodded at what I said, but he was clearly still in shock. Then again, I could hardly blame him.

"Good day, Hagrid," Regulus said goodbye before latching onto my outstretched hand, allowing us to apparate away.

Before I could open my eyes I heard Regulus exclaim from next to me. "How do you know about this? Nobody except family knows where this house is!" I opened my eyes to see the buildings' usual shifting finish. I tossed my head in the direction of the house inferring to go forward. "Ladies first…" Regulus opened the door for me and smiled. I could tell the smile was only out of politeness, though.

"Thank you, Regulus. You know you are the only person who has ever held the door for me?"

Regulus looked surprised at the statement as he followed me through the door. "Three things; one, that is ridiculous. Two, I hope my amnesia-ridden self did as well. Lastly, how do you know of this place?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Harry called from upstairs, "Hermione, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, I'll request if you guys want me to continue after this, please let me know. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter.**

I smiled; he always knew it was me, but then again, I was over often. "Yes, Harry," I looked at Regulus with a slight smirk, "I also have someone I'm sure you'll love to meet." Harry called to say he was coming down. He instructed me to meet in the drawing room. Regulus motioned for me to go, so I lead the way into the room. I could hear Harry's footsteps as he practically stomped down the stairs, as Regulus followed me into his old family room. It was probably cleaner than any of us were used to as Ginny had done an excellent job cleaning and refurbishing. At Harry's request, though, the family tree remained on the wall. Regulus walked around the room, his fingers trailing the different branches on the detailed tapestry. He paused at the black that had once marked Sirius and Harry walked in the room. I paused for a moment, reading Regulus' emotions, and I could tell he was in deep though. I walked over to Harry and gave him my typical greeting hug.

"So, who's your friend, Hermione?" Harry questioned, his hair a complete mess as usual, bright green eyes inquisitive.

"You might want to take a seat, Harry," I said, watching Regulus turn around to face us I smiled lightly as Regulus' eyes met mine. He nodded and leaned against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest. "This is Regulus…Regulus Black." I anticipated Harry's reaction, wondering if he would trust my judgement or take out his wand.

Harry cocked his head to the side, like a confused dog, and asked how this was possible.

"Well," Regulus' deeper voice rumbled. His voice was deep, yet gentle, and there something about it I had always loved. "I was just about to tell Hermione, but I wanted to discuss it somewhere private."

Harry nodded once again, and held up a finger to interrupt Regulus, "you're supposed to be dead, though." Harry's typical tact was prominent as ever.

Regulus nodded this time, "I was supposed to be dead, but Voldemort had other plans," Regulus eyes darkened.

"Of course he did," I muttered, bringing Regulus out of his trance. "Regulus," his head snapped to meet me, "Harry was Sirius' godson. He's James and Lilly Potter's son. We thought that you had died in the cave, or atleast that's what Kreacher told us. Do you think you could tell us what really happened?" If it were anyone else, I would've spoken gentler, but I knew he would've hated that. It seemed there was no difference between 'Tom's personality and Regulus', and a few years of therapy taught me that Regulus did not like to be babied.

"Yes, as you two probably know, then, I was in the cave looking for the horcrux," Regulus flinched a little at the word, then he carried on with his story. "Sudennly, Voldemort was behind me," Regulus' eyes darkened once again as he sat down on the couch. I sat next to him, waiting to hear the rest. "He tortured me for about an hour, then when he let up he ordered Kreacher to leave, forgetting the elf had the locket. Kreacher left and thought I had died, but in reality Voldemort reverted me back to a baby. Just before he cast the spell, though, he informed me that the only way I would remember who I was would be if he was dead, and I had said my full name. Then he turned me into a newborn and left me at an orphanage." Regulus looked at me, gaging if Harry and I were following his story.

"So he wanted you to experience his personal hell." Harry commented, running his finger through his already messy hair. I nodded in agreement, the plan seemed very typical of Voldemort. "So what do you want to do, Regulus?"

Regulus paused for a moment, his brown eyes lightening. "Do you… do you think you could catch me up on things?" Regulus looked directly at me when he finished his question. I had apparently forgotten how powerful his gaze could be, and I remembered once I felt my breath catch quietly.

"Of course, Regulus," I said softly, voice slightly trembling, "What do you want to know? You've missed a hell of a lot." I looked at him, then at Harry, "so where should I start?"

Harry smiled, "The beginning is typically a good place to start. But before you do that, we should figure out who will stay where." I nodded in agreement, "I've been packing my things today, and just finished right before you two came. We were going to announce it at the Weasley house tomorrow, but Ginny and I bought a house in Godric's Hollow. We're moving in as soon as the sale is final."

I congratulated Harry, with Regulus following suit, "Didn't your parents live there?" Regulus questioned.

"Yes they did. It's just a street over, actually." Harry smiled brightly, and you could tell how excited he was. "Since I don't need this house anymore I was thinking of either leaving it to Teddy or selling it to Hermione, since she's been living here. But, Regulus, since you're here now, would you like it? It would probably be best."

Regulus looked thoughtful for a second, "I'll get back to you on that." He said decidedly.

Harry nodded, "fair enough. Well I'll leave the rest up to Hermione, since I'm staying at Ginny's until we move into the new house. I'm heading out, so floo me at the apartment if you two need anything"

I sighed, knowing it would be a long night with Regulus. "Ok, Harry, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, love you sis," Harry called back as he walked out of the room.

I smiled and shouted a "love you too" back to him. "So where to, Regulus?" I turned to him, his brown eyes shining

"The beginning is typically a good place to start," Regulus echoed Harry's earlier words, "wouldn't you say, love?"


End file.
